


Knight of the Road

by FriedChickenNisha



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedChickenNisha/pseuds/FriedChickenNisha
Summary: Stöv and Yoren meet.... if only briefly!WHEELIE SECRET SANTA 2017for smith <3





	Knight of the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Smeethy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Smeethy/gifts).



> I took some offhand comment Han made during a dnd game and ran with it for my secret santa.... just not very far!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this tiny little piece that I did!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! <3

Stöv pulled another apple cider out of his rucksack, taking a quick swig, which turned into more than half the bottle, before heading out of the cabin of his Botey to investigate the source of the tapping noise. No one was allowed to tap on his Botey, it was his boat to tap.

 

Wandering out onto the deck of his Botey, he notices the source of the tapping noise. A young man, standing on the edge of the pier.

 

The young man was a door to door preacher, who had decided to venture out from the tiny town from where he had been preaching his message just this morning, deciding that the boating dock of the town, which was bustling and alive with energy and heaps of people could be a great place for him to be able to send his message out to a few more people. In fact, he could even help his God, stop the destruction of some forests in the production of boats.

 

“I’m here to talk to you about Silvanus.” The young man spoke, confidence clear in his voice, even to someone such as Stöv.

 

Stöv just stood where he was on his Botey, staring down at the man.

 

“The names Yoren,” he paused, rummaging in his rucksack and pulling out a pamphlet. “And Silvanus wants to help bring balance to your life.”

 

Still, Stöv stood, staring at the man, who was evidently named Yoren, hoping that he would disappear soon so that he could get back to his destruction of all things trees. He had some broccoli to eat! However, the man just seemed to continue to talk - and integrate him.

 

“Did you plant new trees to replace those that were lost in the creation of this boat?”

 

At Yoren’s question, Stöv angrily gulped down the last of the apple cider that remained in the bottle, before throwing the bottle down towards were Yoren stood, barely missing hitting the man.

 

“Trees! Trees are not to be put into the ground! Trees are to be cut down!”

 

There is surprise clear on Yoren’s face from Stöv’s outburst, Yoren having not expected such a resentful reaction regarding the trees. He starts to stammer out. “Silvanaus says that we should defend the trees-”

 

“Well it’s a bloody good thing that I don’t worship your Silvanaus, now isn’t it?”

 

At this Yoren stays silent, not sure how to react, other than to silently watch as Stöv pulls another apple cider seemingly from nowhere, drinking most of it in one go. 

 

“Dionysus,” Stöv says, raising what remains of his apple cider to the sky, before downing what remains in the bottle, before speaking again, gesturing towards the water that his Botey sits on as he does. “Poseidon.”

 

There is a long pause before anyone speaks again. 

 

“I don’t need your  _ god. _ ”

 

Yoren looks up towards Stöv, and where he is stood on the deck of the boat in shock of how quickly the atmosphere changed at the mention of trees.

 

Thrown by the hatred that Stöv held from the trees, his previous confidence now gone, Yoren stumbled out an apology and started to back away from the boat, his eyes on Stöv the whole time, just in case the man decided to throw another cider bottle at him, and maybe even not miss this time.

 

_ Maybe I should just plant some trees to offset the destruction of forests that this man is leaving in his wake.  _ Yoren thought as the boat, and Stöv disappeared from his view and he made his way away from the boating dock and away from this curious man who appeared to have such a deep hatred of trees.

 

Meanwhile, Stöv made his way back into the cabin of his Botey, going back to his lunch of mushrooms and broccoli, which he had stood up on his plate to make it look like a tiny forest of little trees. Vehemently swiping at the ‘little trees’, he ate his lunch, grumbling about door to door preachers, especially those who try to sell him tree gods.


End file.
